


Of Miko's, Shinigami, and Detective's

by WhisperingKage



Category: Death Note, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Crack Pairing, Humor, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Matsuda introduces his older cousin, a miko, to the task force in hopes of catching not only Kira but the shinigami that helps him? Not to mention she has a few tag a long's that call themselves Sprit Detectives?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Miko's, Shinigami, and Detective's

Kagome Higurashi, twenty one year old savior of the feudal era and miko of the shikon no tama huffed angrily as she glared at the young man sitting across from her. He of course was L, also known as the world's greatest detective, well the world's top three deceives.

She bristled as someone chuckled at her from the couch next to her she turned to face him and glared at him. He smiled at her and held his hands up as if in a 'hey now don't kill me' jester. "Now, now Kagome-chan no need to glare at me like that. I wasn't the one who beat you in chess." She huffed at him. "Yeah but you didn't warn me about how good he was either Light-Kun."

Light chuckled at her. "True but what did you expect from the world's greatest detective? Beside you should know by now you'll never beat him." She blushed as she looked away from him. "Yeah well…whatever that still doesn't excuse you from not warning me! And yes I will…someday."

L chuckled at the two bickering in front of him; it was times like these that he was truly grateful to Matsuda for introducing his older cousin Kagome Higurashi, a miko, to the task force last year.

Of course, at the time, he thought it was a waste of time but he had agreed that it would benefit the task force if they had at least one person on hand that had some understanding of the supernatural. The one thing he was not the best at, after all he was a scientific person not a superstitious one. Besides if she could make it any easier to prove that Light was Kira he was all aboard, he just really hoped that she wasn't an uptight old crone.

You could imagine their surprise when instead of an uptight old crone the disaster known as Kagome Higurashi bounded into the room on the day of their first meeting.

She, being her tripped on the carpet and crashed into Light who being the gentleman that he was tried to catch her totally forgetting that he was chained to him. In the end all three of them ended up on the floor with her sandwiched between them, all three of them tangled in the chain that bound two of them together.

It took them ten minutes to fully untangle them, the main reason being the chain, it kept getting caught in her long hip length black hair. That and the fact that Matsuda and Misa were in the background screaming and yelling, Matsuda about the health of his cousin and Misa about 'that little slut touching her Light-Kun.' The latter of course received very threatening glares from said 'slut' which surprised them, weren't miko's supposed to kind and all loving?

Once they were fully untangled and standing they were able to see her clearly, not just certain body parts that were strewn about.

She was short for her age she only reached Light's shoulder yet that didn't take away from her charm if anything it made her look cute and innocent. Her long black hair, which shinned blue at certain angles, farmed her pale flawless face. Her full pink lips were cured in a smile as she bowed in greeting the sleeves of her white haori covering her petite hands clashing with the blood red of her ankle length skirt.

It was only after she stood up from her greeting that they were able to see her eyes, which were a bright blue, something very rare in Japan. L attributed that to an European ancestor, that would also explain her more then average uh womanly curves.

After introductions were made and apologies given, Kagome refused to speak to Misa until she apologized which after she did Kagome flashed her a bright smile, they sat down to discuss the reason she was called on, of course they gave her no information about the shinigami(s) opting instead to see if she could make any supernatural connections to the Kira case, which thanks to the press had been spiraling out of control, their theories ran from curses to aliens and government conspiracies.

They were shocked when she told them flat out that they were dealing with a shinigami possessing a human by means of a death note, a note book that they recently learned about two weeks ago.

She went on to further explain the rules of a death note and the four realms of the world, there was the human realm where humans lived in, the Sprit world where the dead went, the demon world were demons lived, and the shiniami world where the shinigami lived.

She also explained that there were times when a mischievous demon or two would slip into the human world and try to cause trouble and that's where the SD's or spirit detectives came in, they were all good friends of hers and often invited her to part take in the fun.

Then there were he rare times when a shinigami would slip between the barriers, of course there could never be more then two in the human world at a time, but as it was being proven one could cause more then enough trouble by itself.

Of course due to old treaties between the rulers of the spirit world and shiniami world the SD's were not allowed to interfere with them and that's where she came in.

She as a miko had loyalties only to the God's and the protection of humans, and yes shinigami were death "god's" but they were not God God's like Kami-sama or Inari-sama so they had no jurisdiction over her and she could interfere without consequence.

Of course no one believed her at first, hell even he thought she had a few screws loose, besides if what she said was true then Light could not be blamed for his actions if he was proven to be Kira because he was blinded by the shinigami and used as a puppet to kill, because shinigami were not allowed to kill humans unless they needed to expand their life spans not because they were bored.

Of course Kagome anticipated their skepticism and invited them to join her on the roof of the hotel, they were reluctant, what if it was a trap? But…they were curious, so after precautions were made, everyone save for Kagome put on masks to hide their faces, and ambled out onto the roof.

They were shocked when they saw three young men and one young woman standing behind Kagome.

How and the hell did they get past L's security?

Kagome smiled at them and stood between the red head and the puknish one while the short black haired one stood in front of her.

She explained that they were three of the current SD's and that the young woman was their assistant of sorts. It was then that they believed her, they had solid evidence in front of them after all he was a man of science and they were living proof of what Kagome had claimed was true.

After introductions were made, him being the great detective L started a very interesting conversation with the red head, Kurama, about why Kira was doing what he was doing, besides the fact that he was being controlled.

Light had struck up his own conversation with the pukinsh one, Yusuke, about his past adventures.

Misa of course being her blond self tried to hit on the short one, Hiei, and that's when all hell broke loose, he snarled at her and she was thrown away from him by a purple wind his eyes were bleeding purple as he glared at the cowering girl. Needless to say he was ready to kill the little blond twit for daring to touch his person, this of course scared the others, sure they knew he was a demon but he looked so fierce and…demonish.

The male members of the task force put themselves in front of the cowering girl, sure she was annoying and she had brought it on herself but that didn't mean they were going to let her die.

They were shocked not only when Yusuke and Kurama stepped in front of them but when Kagome did as well, she slowly approached Hiei her arms dangling uselessly by her sides as she barred her neck and kept her gaze low.

L recognized it as a submissive technique that some animal trainers used with their more lager and aggressive animals when they became enraged.

It was then that Yusuke and the others forced them to slowly back away from the scene much to his annoyance they didn't stop until they were all in the door way of the stairs leading down into the building, he really wanted to see how she would handle such a situation yet they wouldn't let him, the last thing he saw before the door was rudely shut in his face was Kagome stopping in front of Hiei and Hiei sniffing her neck before pulling her into his embrace.

Seeing as they weren't going to get anywhere standing in the hall way like morons he led the way back to the observation floor, hoping that they would get to watch what was unfolding on the roof, via the camera's hidden on it. He was if anything always prepared if not a bit paranoid but in the end it always paid off.

He was very annoyed when they reached the room to find that the fox, Kurama, the hanyou, Yusuke, and the assistant, Botan, had statically placed themselves so that they were blocking the camera's view. He huffed as he flicked the screens off and shoved a piece of sugary coated sugar into his mouth while he listened to Misa cry and complain to Light about the 'evil demon midget'.

It was ten minutes later that a disheveled yet eerily calm Kagome entered the room and made a bee line to Misa, who was still crying into Light's chest much too every one's annoyance.

Once in front of her she yanked the girl up by the color of her shirt and glared at her, her blue eyes darkening in her anger. She threw said girl to the floor and glared down at her quivering form it was two tense minutes later that she spoke, and boy did she speak, she let in to the girl like there was no tomorrow.

Her words were clam yet full of anger, she called her stupid and idiotic to so bluntly flirt with and touch a demon male without his permission. That there were rules and regulations that had to be followed when interacting with demons, let alone demon males.

It was fifteen minutes later when Kagome calmed down enough to turn her back on Misa and step away from her.

Everyone was speechless, she was very scary when angry, yet L was curious as to what happened on the roof and where the others had gone so he voiced his concern. She smiled at him and told him that the others had to leave and that what had transpired on the roof was of little concern to them and left it at that.

He was disappointed yet decided to leave it alone and asked if she would like to return the following day to actually get some work one on catching the shinigami and Kira to which she replied that she would love to return the next day but only if Misa was not around.

Misa who was stuck on stupid form the tongue lashing she had received only moments before cried out in protest but was quickly quieted by Light who suggest that it would be better for everyone if she was not their when Kagome was, that she should concentrate on furthering her career instead of stressing herself out over things that had little to do with her. To which she happily agreed and threw herself at Light causing everyone to shudder in disgust.

It was two months later that they were finally able to get their hands on the death note, which would no doubt get them closer to catching Kira and his shinigami.

Speaking of closer it was during those two months that L found himself drawn to the petite miko and much to his annoyance so did Light. Luckily or unluckily depending on how you looked at it Kagome seemed to be attracted to both of them. Which meant that if Light was Kira then he would have to break Kagome's heart because he would have to punish him for his crimes because even if he was being controlled he allowed himself to pick up the death note and even after reading the first few pages still held on to it.

Though that didn't stop him from pursuing her and getting close to her, if anything her attraction to both of them made it quite amusing. Many a time did they find themselves pressing the little miko between them when they were alone, which they found many reasons to be so. Which surprised him, he knew himself top to bottom and he knew that deep down he was childish and very possessive of what was his, in short he didn't like to share. So he could not understand why he was sharing his miko with his prime suspect, it just didn't make any sense.

At first he thought she had done something to him, maybe cast a spell or something but he realized that she was to nice to do such an underhanded thing and quickly tossed the idea.

Then he thought Light/Kira had something to do with it which made a lot of sense to him, if they were comfortable enough with each other to share a woman then eventually he would let something slip that he could use against him.

Yet that theory was dashed as well because about three weeks ago had admitted to being attracted to not only Kagome but him as well and hoped to take their relationship to the next level, even if it upped the percentage of him being Kira in his mind.

All in all L was very confused and he did not like it, not at all.

So he was glad when three weeks later the shinigami showed up to reclaim his death note and his pawn, who was indeed Light but they were more shocked to find out that Misa was willingly helping the shinagami in hopes of capturing Light's heart, because she 'truly loved him and would do anything to be with him'.

The shinigami then boasted of how he knew Light would pick up the death note which was why he had left it for him to find, and that he knew Light would use it to do good yet he easily warped the poor boys mind and took possession of him, that his only crimes were his curiosity and good intentions.

Kagome of course snapped into action as soon as everything was out in the open and launched herself at the blond girl quickly knocking her unconscious before turning to the grinning shinigami, her eyes a glow with raw power.

The shinigami stiffened and gasped as he looked at her and whispered 'miko' as if in awe that she was what she was.

Kagome smirked at him and raised her hands discharged a blast of miko at ki him instantly destroying him leaving nothing more than his ashes and his burning death note behind. All in all L was disappointed at how quickly it was over, seven months of work was put to rest in a mere five minutes.

Yet, one problem still remained, what were they going to do with Light? Cleary he was innocent yet someone had to take the fall and he highly doubted that the news would buy that Misa was the master mind behind Kira.

He sighed as he looked at Light, he looked devastated like the world had come to an end.

Which to him it probably seemed that way, he had truly believed that he was innocent and all along he was not, he was to blame for the thousands of deaths the death note had claimed. Even though they were criminals they were still people and he had killed them.

He could sympathize with him, he had no idea what he would do if he was in his shoes.

He sighed again as he shifted his gaze to Kagome who was talking quietly into a…compact…? He arched an eyebrow at her and watched as she continued to speak into the compact for another five minutes before shutting it with a quick snap thus gaining the attention of those still in the room, seeing as Matsuda and Sorchiro had handcuffed Misa and moved her to a holding cell.

She must have felt the weight of their stares because she slowly turned to face them a light blush on her face. She laughed nervously before explaining that the spirit world was cooking up a cover story and that a lower level demon charged with crimes against humanity was going to take the wrap for the Kira case and that he would die of a 'heart attack, which was going to be the result of one of Kurama's demon poisons, before he could be taken to court.

Thus closing the book on the Kira case, she also added cheerfully that Misa would have a 'seizer', yet again Kurama's demon poison, which would leave her in a coma before she to could be taken to court.

L smiled at the memory she must have still been sore about the slut comment.

He was brought, well more like yanked, out of his thoughts by Kagome squealing as Light pinned her to the couch and attacked her exposed stomach due to all her twisting around in an attempt to free herself. He arched an eye brow at their antics, how long had he been lost in his thoughts?

He shook his head at their antics, it had taken moths to get Light out of his depression and he was glad that they were able to do so or else he wouldn't be as content as he was right now.

Sitting in his living room while watching his two lovers act like children while he munched happily on his cake, which Kagome had made for him earlier in the day, which was supposed to be made last night but he found a better use of the ingredients, especially the frosting and powdered sugar.

He licked his lips at the memory.

Kagome groaned as her hands tightened their grip in his hair as he followed the trail of powdered sugar down to her navel as Light lavished slow long licks to breast in order to clear them of the white frosting covering said plump mounds of flesh.

She threw her head back and arched her breasts giving Light more access to them as L's tongue slipped into her folds and lapped at her like a cat it's milk.

Light taking her invitation drew one of her pink rosy nipples into his mouth and suckled on it while his hand pinched and rolled the other one with his fingers.

She moaned loudly as L plunged his tongue deep inside her and wiggled it around in a way only a professional candy eater could.

It did not take long for her to hit her peak and hit it she did she twitched as she spilled her juices, L lapped them up not letting a single drop go to waste. Once she came down from her high she allowed herself to be moved into position, she was sandwiched between L and Light.

Light was below her his length resting on her back side while L was above her resting at her entrance. They both grabbed a hold of themselves and slowly thrust into her.

Kagome hissed as she felt them both fill her, it felt so dam good to be filled by both her lovers. She mewed as they started moving it was two minutes later that they found their rhythm and boy did they rock to it.

Yet again Kagome could feel herself reaching the edge and braced herself for the waves of pleasure that were sure to come. And come they did, she shuttered as she felt her two lovers spill their seed in her in short hot bursts. She groaned in disappointment as they pulled out of her yet that groan of disappointment soon turned to one of pleasure as she was flipped over so that she was facing Light while L was at her back.

Kagome smiled to herself, and all she wanted to do was bake a cake.

L shuttered as he felt desire flood in his veins, his eyes darkened as they landed on the still struggling forms of Kagome and Light. He smirked as he caught Kagome's gaze. "L-kun help. Light's being mean."

He smiled as he stood up and made his way over to them. "Well then, he'll have to be punished won't he? As a matter of fact I think you both need to be punished you've booth been very bad." They both shivered in anticipation of what was to come.

This was why chess was Kagome's favorite pass time; it always led to a 'fight' between her and Light which L would have to 'settle.' She smirked as L slid behind her on the couch, this was also why she always let him win.


End file.
